freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fazbear Entertainment
Para resultados similares, véase Freddy (Redirección) Fazbear Entertainment es la empresa que lleva a cabo los dos establecimientos jugables, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No se sabe si esta empresa organizó también a Fredbear's Family Diner, ya que una de las pruebas de esto es una de las llamadas del Chico del Teléfono del segundo juego: En esta llamada revela que el dueño del primer restaurante no está asociado a la empresa. Esta empresa, como cualquier otra, está encabezada por el CEO de Fazbear Entertainment, quien/quienes manejan la empresa y mantienen constancia de los asuntos internos. Historia Fredbear's Family Diner :Artículo Principal: Fredbear's Family Diner Tiempo atrás existió un restaurante llamado "Fredbear's Family Diner", que contaba con los animatrónicos Fredbear y Spring Bonnie. Este ganó tanta popularidad que la empresa decide comprarlo y hacer una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida. Se desconoce el año o los años de funcionamiento que tuvo esta pizzería, pero se presume que puede ser entre 1970 y 1985. El local abandonado Se abrió un local cuyo nombre se desconoce (Se sabe que era propiedad de Fazbear Entertainment), pero un hecho terrible ocurrió y este lugar fue abandonado.Phone Guy reveals another interesting tidbit about the timeline - TWO addtional Freddy's locations. He tell us on Night 1 that a previous location was left to rot after something terrible happened there, and then later, on Night 5, we learn there was an original restaurant called "Fredbear's Family Dinner"... - The Freddy Files - Página 48. Orígenes de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Posteriormente (en el año 1987) se abrió una nueva pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y originalmente iba a tener como atracción principal a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, pero al darse cuenta de que eran un poco tenebrosos para los niños, decidieron hacerlos más "Amigables"; creando a los Toy Models. Estos fueron la atracción principal, y los viejos animatrónicos fueron guardados y escondidos al público en Parts/Service, siendo usados únicamente para repuestos. La Mordida del '87 :Artículo Principal: La Mordida del '87 Tiempo después, un animatrónico se sale de control y muerde feroz y violentamente a un cliente. A este evento se le conoce como "La Mordida del '87" por el personal. No se sabe mucho al respecto, no obstante el cliente en cuestión sobrevivió, pero perdiendo el lóbulo frontal y la reputación del local. El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos :Artículo Principal: El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos (Cabe resaltar que no se ha confirmado que este hecho haya ocurrido antes o después de 1987) Tiempo después un traje amarillo es robado y cinco niños son reportados como "Desaparecidos" momentos después del robo. La situación de la pizzería empeoró debido a este incidente y la empresa hacia todo lo posible para que las personas volvieran al local. No se le informa al jugador mucho al respecto, además de que informa que el lugar fue cerrado. La última pizzería Con el presupuesto restante, únicamente los viejos animatrónicos fueron reparados (Excepto Foxy) y nace una nueva pizzería mucho más sencilla, pues no contaba con tantas salas como la anterior. Pero tras un tiempo y debido a las tantas demandas que la empresa recibió, así como muchos rumores alrededor de la misma, termina cerrando y quedando sólo como un recuerdo oscuro de la infancia. Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction :Artículo Principal: Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction Al cabo de unos 30 años más tarde, un grupo de empresarios aprovecha el mito urbano de las pizzerías para abrir su propia atracción de terror: Fazbear's Fright. Haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sobrevivido de aquel lugar, incluyendo aquellos animatrónicos. Un día antes de la gran apertura, los sistemas fallan críticamente e inicia un incendio. Se desconoce quiénes resultaron afectados. Del único evento que se tiene conocimiento claro, fue que tuvieron que vender sus pertenencias en una subasta pública. Comportamiento La empresa es bastante avara y tacaña, ya que a pesar de las quejas de los clientes, ni siquiera se toman la molestia de limpiar a los animatrónicos. Además, menosprecian la vida de su guardia nocturno, dándole un equipo de defensa muy limitado y pagándole tan solo $130 a la semana, que si bien no era mal sueldo para un trabajo de medio turno, pero el empleado arriesga su vida cada noche. La empresa podría ser una sociedad anónima por este comportamiento. Además, no le preocupa demasiado la vida de sus empleados, y en las lecciones de cómo usar los trajes híbridos, les piden que si algo falla y que saben que morirán, que se escondan para no alejar al público, demostrando así una vez más su poco aprecio por la vida de los trabajadores. Empleados Curiosidades * El correo electrónico de contacto de Scott es fazbearhelp@yahoo.com, haciéndole referencia a la compañía. * Es increíble que, luego de tantos juicios y clausuras, Fazbear Entertainment siga en pie después de tantos años. Esto concluye en uno de los finales de FFPS, donde se revela que "Fazbear Entertainment ya no es una entidad corporativa"-Voz de Tutorial Unit. * Nunca se supo de algún empleado en Fredbear's Family Diner además de William Afton, ya que no hay juego de este negocio. * Se desconoce cómo se maneja la empresa, pero por su carácter podría ser una Sociedad Anónima. *En la novela Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes mencionan que un hombre llamado Henry (padre de la protagonista de la misma novela) y William Afton eran los propietarios de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Referencias Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Trama Categoría:Otros Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted